


Tentacles in the afterglow

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, tentacles are not even close to being the weirdest thing Tim has ever seen in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tentacles in the afterglow

“Is that a-a  _tentacle_?” Tim doesn’t wait for Jason to answer and he crab-walks backwards on the large mattress until he’s sitting precariously on the edge of the hotel room bed and staring at his predecessor and occasional lover with wide eyes. There’s no fear in his gaze, only curiosity, and the teenager watches as Jason’s dark red tentacles start to curl around the soft blue sheets. It looks as though Jason has to actively struggle to keep from reaching out to loop his extra limbs around Tim’s ankles and Tim inches as close as he dares. “How long have you had  _those_?”

Jason shakes his head and frowns, curling in on himself with those writhing red appendages. At first, he doesn’t want to meet Tim’s eyes and he scowls down at the mass of tentacles taking up the space that had been two (very well formed and muscular) legs only a few hours before.

“It’s none of your business,” Jason finally gets out, crossing his arms over his bare chest as he scowls over at Tim. “I’ve never slipped up with this. Never.” The older man glowers at Tim as though the transformation is somehow his fault instead. “You should—”

Tim raises one dark eyebrow. “I’m not leaving you like this,” he insists, resisting the urge to cross his own arms and scowl. “You’re all—” He waves his right hand at the tentacles closest to his toes when he can’t think of the right words to say in the face of his lover suddenly growing tentacles. “What kind of guy would I be if I left you here to brood?”

Jason makes a face as though he wants to snap at Tim, but then his tentacles take charge of things and any words that he would say are lost in the crush of tentacles winding around Tim’s body and pulling him close. His eyes slide shut and he shudders against Tim when the mostly smooth tips of his tentacles slide over every single inch of Tim’s skin that they can reach.

There’s so much soft skin. So many slick scars.

And then one of Jason’s more curious tentacles snakes its way down between Tim’s legs and—

“You’re  _hard_ ,” Jason blurts out, glancing up at Tim with a mildly shocked expression on his face. “But… tentacles—”

Tim laughs and then presses his mouth to Jason’s. The kiss they share is slow, wet, and _filthy_  to the point where neither man is sure where the other begins. When Tim pulls back, his mouth is slightly swollen and his eyes are bright.

“I grew up with internet access, Jason,” he reminds the older man in a husky voice as he reaches for one of Jason’s tentacles and squeezes it gently, “I’m practically hardwired to get an erection at the sight of tentacles.”


End file.
